


A much needed encounter

by SparkyHavoc



Category: Monster Hunter World
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyHavoc/pseuds/SparkyHavoc
Summary: Nikolias and the commander. warning: Adult only
Relationships: commanderXchara
Kudos: 1





	A much needed encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveanWynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/gifts).



The moans echoed off the rafters, becoming ghostly and faint. The wood, creaking under the movement of two bodies, made the room sound like a breeze moving through a forest. The smell of bodies, leather, and lust permeated the air, hanging thick and damp in the tropical heat. The two men, both fit with shock white hair, moved in an uncanny unison. The younger partner’s hair spilled around him like spilled paint, the fading purple tips showing the color from the last few months. The older partner held his hands down, his short hair wet with sweat from the effort. The leather ties holding Nikolias’ wrists to the bed groaned as they moved again, straining the wood they were tied to. They both sighed with pleasure at the same time. The commander helped Nikolias remove his wrist ties. Then he lay next to his partner. Nikolias curled up to the older man, who just cuddled him and rubbed his hip.

“This is nice.” The smaller man’s voice was a soft whisper.

“Are you sure you still want to be on the cartography team? I can give you a permanent post here. Especially with Seliana operational, I could use a good hunter.”

He shook his head. “As nice as that sounds, we both know I need to be on that team. Cassie can calm Tawny down, but who will protect them from the other hunters.”

“That’s true. The other hunters have trouble trusting our berserkers. Even if they have proven their worth.”

Nikolias nodded into the commander’s chest. “Are you hungry, my little Kitten?”

Nikolias looked up with a blush. “Yes, master.”

The commander smiled and grabbed a slice of mango to feed to Nikolias. “Here you go. Something sweet and soft for you.”

Nikolias took the mango with a gentle bite and chewed quietly. This was the life he craved.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikolias is not my character. the owner of the character requested this


End file.
